Charlie's Angels
by MuSiCiSmEgaga
Summary: The three angels, Spark, Sapphire and Harmony, all are given second chances after having tourmented pasts, by Charlie Townsend. They all become private investigators and general hot stuff, Charlie's Angels.
1. Back Story

**Charlie's Angels**

**By Spark Ember**

_**Rated T**__** Introduction (Basis and so on...)**_

_**BASIS:**_ The three angels, Spark, Sapphire and Harmony, all are given second chances after having tourmented pasts, by Charlie Townsend. They all become private investigators and general hot stuff, Charlie's Angels. Bosley, the guy that helps the Angels out, has a romantic and treturous past, and is also given a second chance.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Angels or Bosley, but I do own the plotlines and well, Spark is me, Sapphire is my best friend and Harmony is my other best friend so...we all kinda own us...hmmm...

_**Back Story: **_

Spark: Spark is a fiesty redhead, with gorgeous chestnut eyes, who used to live in Greece with her three brothers and parents. When she got into crime scenes that she shouldn't have seen, she was forced to move, or her family would be killed. She also killed three men in the proccess of trying to find all her currently missing brothers. When she moved to Miami, she started stealing and then went to jail for two years. Charlie broke her out, from her original five year sentence, and the first Angel, other than Gabriel Bosley, was born.

Sapphire: Sapphire has long dark brown hair which has been highlighted blonde and chocolate eyes. Coming from Los Angeles, she stole many items worth a lot of money, and replaced them quickly with phoney ones. She was caught after stealing a Chagall painting, and was put into jail for three years. After meeting a mysterious runaway, Aidan, looking for his sister, she decides to help him, until she nearly drowns, and looses Aidan. Charlie offers to give her a second heroic life in Townsend Agency, and the second Angel was created.

Harmony: Harmony had her first experience in France. She killed a man, and her blue eyes and dirty blonde hair were stained. She rubbed off the evidence but never off her hair nor eyes. Charlie offered her a second chance and so the Angels happened.


	2. Chapter 1 : Second Chances

**Charlie's Angels**

**By Spark Ember**

_**Rated T**__** Chapter One - Second Chances**_

_**BASIS:**_ The three angels, Spark, Sapphire and Harmony, all are given second chances after having tourmented pasts, by Charlie Townsend. They all become private investigators and general hot stuff, Charlie's Angels. Bosley, the guy that helps the Angels out, has a romantic and treturous past, and is also given a second chance.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Angels or Bosley, but I do own the plotlines and well, Spark is me, Sapphire is my best friend and Harmony is my other best friend so...we all kinda own us...hmmm...

_**Back Story: **_

Spark: Spark is a fiesty redhead, with gorgeous chestnut eyes, who used to live in Greece with her three brothers and parents. When she got into crime scenes that she shouldn't have seen, she was forced to move, or her family would be killed. She also killed three men in the proccess of trying to find all her currently missing brothers. When she moved to Miami, she started stealing and then went to jail for two years. Charlie broke her out, from her original five year sentence, and the first Angel, other than Gabriel Bosley, was born.

Sapphire: Sapphire has long dark brown hair which has been highlighted blonde and chocolate eyes. Coming from Los Angeles, she stole many items worth a lot of money, and replaced them quickly with phoney ones. She was caught after stealing a Chagall painting, and was put into jail for three years. After meeting a mysterious runaway, Aidan, looking for his sister, she decides to help him, until she nearly drowns, and looses Aidan. Charlie offers to give her a second heroic life in Townsend Agency, and the second Angel was created.

Harmony: Harmony had her first experience in France. She killed a man, and her blue eyes and dirty blonde hair were stained. She rubbed off the evidence but never off her hair nor eyes. Charlie offered her a second chance and so the Angels happened.

_Dear Diary,_

_Still a no go to my brothers. It's been a year and a half! I miss them! I love them with all my heart...until they're back and happy, I cannot be happy or cannot love anyone else. Oh god...Harmony-_

_Spark._

Spark was scribbling down in a small leather notebook. Tears streamed quietly down her face. She rubbed them away when Harm walked in.

'Hey Harm!' Spark said, attempting to be enthusiastic while jumping up from her desk and closing the small notebook.

'What were you doing then missus?' Harmony replied as she was squeezed by the redhead.

'Oh nothing. Doesn't matter,' Spark's phone rang,'Charlie. Yeah. Yeah. Just coming.' Spark said before shoving her BlackBerry back into her pocket.

The two Angels ran down the stairs, and greeted the hot, dark Bosley, and the cheery Sapphire.

'Hello Charlie.' The Angels chorused, with Bosely behind them.

'Angels, your mission. This girl,' A picture of a small, pretty, brunette was projected onto the board,'Has gone missing. The last sighting was in Greece.' The voice of Charlie came from the abruptedly shaped speaker. Tears poured down Spark's face. She pulled her sleeve down and attempted to cover up the face that she was crying.

'Spark. Do you want to do this mission?' Charlie asked, causing everyone to look at her.

'I'm not going to let me get in the way of my work, Charlie.' Spark replied, holding her head up high. Sapphire sat down in a comfortable chair. She picked up the projector remote.

'So, Charlie, give us some information.' Sapphire said intentivley.

'This is Lucy Hanaway. She was abducted about four days ago. Her sister has not been seen for a day either.' Charlie explained. 'You girls, and you, Bosley, need to get tomorrow's cruise ship, deporting at 10am from New Dock, incognito. Good luck Angels.' Charlie finished before hanging up.

'Well hello, Miss,' Bosley winked to Spark, or Miss Cornish - passenger number 978. Bosley was dressed as a drinks and pool boy on deck. Spark winked back.

'Hello Sir, may I get cocktail number two and a kiss?' Spark asked flirtatiously, forgetting that her two 'cleaning friends' could hear her down her discrete earpiece. She didn't care.

'Of course Miss.' Bosley replied with another wink. Bosley came over with a cocktail on a small platter, and handed it to her.

'No alchohol on the job, Miss.' Bosley whispered with his charm, yet his voice was firm.

'You're no fun, Sir. But what about my kiss?' Spark flirted. Bosley crouched by her lounger on the deck next to the pool. Spark lifted her large, diamonde detailed, sunglasses and smirked sweetly. Bosley leant forward and their soft lips met.

'There you go, Miss. Anything else?' Bosley soon asked.

'Yes, take me to my room.' Spark said, back to reality, while waving a key and crimson tag. Bosley and Spark wondered down several corridors with Bosley's arm around her waist. Allthough they were not dating, they always acted like they were.

'Here we are, Miss.' Bosley winked again. He smacked her ass lightly, causing her to jump. Spark ripped off her sarong and hopped into the bathroom.

'Now, John Bosley, NO peeking!' She muttered at the handsome man. After about two minutes, she appeared from the bathroom, having changed into a long, backless, black, high topped, loose, dress with a metal silver band. Her make-up was re-done, and she had changed completley. Her silver stilletoes tapped against the tiled floor in the bathroom as she put her hair up.

'Well? What do you think?' Spark asked John while she twirled.

'Perfect. Now we need to go see the cleaners.'

'Sapph?' Harmony asked sweetly.

'What have you done?' Sapphire shouted, stopping dead on the spot, putting her arms on Harmony's shoulders and shaking her roughly.

'Nothing! Well...I made out with someone.' Harmony pushed off the vigourous shaking.

'With who?' Sapphire pried.

'Erm...I don't know how to...explain...tell you this but, Dave. I just ran into him...and I was drunk...and...well you know...' Harmony addmitted that she had pulled Sapphire's major crush.

'What...' Sapph whispered.

'I was drunk!' Harmony defended.

'Is he a good kisser? I'd never know...' Sapphire asked, reatorically. She stormed off in the other way, followed by a call from Charlie. She wiped away her tears quickly, before answering the phone.

'Charlie.' Sapphire greeted.

'Now, now, Sapphire. No need to be annoyed. You know she didn't mean it. I've not brought you up like that.' Charlie said seriously.

'I know, Charlie! But you don't understand!' Sapphire broke down.

'Oh really. Well I called, erm-' Charlie puzzled himself.

'Dave.' Sapphire filled in, mustling through her tears.

'Yes. He'll have dinner. With YOU. But I can break it off. Sort it with Harmony. NOW!' The voice coming from the iphone was getting stricter.

'Fine.' Sapphire hung up and screamed to get her rage out. She threw the phone down onto the ground. Then scooped it up. Sapph paced down the hallway to find the other ingocnito cleaner.

'Sapphire...' Harmony caught a glimpse through her tears of her best friend.

John lusted after Spark as she walked ahead of him.

'AH! WHY!' Spark turned to Bosley in the alert of the scream down the corridor. John nodded. They both ran on que.

They kept running.

'Sapphire, Harmony!' Spark shouted, joining them in their embrace.

'Now, c'mon ladies! We need to get going.' John said as he patted Harmony on the back.

!


End file.
